


The Lions Den

by Sybrant



Series: The Roads We Walk [2]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybrant/pseuds/Sybrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weekend is finally over and Hoots' looking to get some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lions Den

It was finally over. The camp had been dismantled, the kids had been picked up and Hoot was about 5 seconds from being home, except….

‘What the fuck!’ Hoot glared at the black Ford currently parked in his spot as if by will alone it would suddenly disappear. When no such luck was forthcoming he ground his teeth and carried on down the road till another spot opened up. This has not been the best weekend. Spotting a familiar figure on the pavement Hoot opted to leave his shit in the car for now. There were more important things that needed to be done….

 

Todd had no warning. One minute he was putting the garbage out, the next a large hand grabbed him, spinning him round before slinging him over a broad shoulder. The ground passed beneath his face as he was hastily carried back up the stairs and through the main door. He grabbed handfuls of shirt, desperately trying to stay in place, though he knew he would never be dropped.

‘Hoot! Put me down right now! This isn’t the time!’ A sudden slap to his backside elicited a squeak, momentarily diverting his train of thought.

‘Shut it pip-squeak. I should have spent the last two days fucking you through the mattress. Instead I spent the weekend crawling through the woods with a bunch of twelve year old brats. I’m horny. You are going to solve this for me. I’m gonna ride you so hard….’ Only his many years as a Delta prevented Hoot suddenly dropping Todd and running for the hills as he came to a sudden halt. Fuuucccckkkkk… Todd stopped squirming, dropping his head against Hoots back; mortified beyond belief.

‘Norman I presume…or do you prefer Hoot?’ The man in front of him stood up, hand outstretched in greeting. Hoot grasped it with his free hand, the other still supporting a muttering Todd over his shoulder . ‘ I’m Bill and this is my wife Jess….Todds’ parents.’

Hoot had never wanted to be back at the camp more. There he was…a 6’3 ex-Delta in a mud covered Scout leader uniform, carrying their son over one shoulder about to ‘fuck him through the mattress’. This was not how he had envisaged meeting Todds’ parents for the first time. A sudden jab in the back snapped him out of his momentary stupor. Hastily putting Todd down he quickly made his excuses and hurried to the bedroom. fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck… Tossing his hat in the corner he quickly stripped of his rather rank shirt and trousers, mentally trying to find someway to recover from what had just happened. Forget it! There is no possible way you can recover from that you fucking idiot! You should have listened to Todd…he never says no, eager little slut with that tight ass…firm thighs and that sweet fuckable mouth…..FOCUS! Snarling in frustration he stripped his boxers over his hardening cock and headed into the shower. Thank God for en-suits….

Hoot sighed as the scalding water help relax his already tense muscles. Grabbing the shower gel he lathered a sponge before firmly massaging it over his chest; removing the sweat and grime that had built up over the weekend. It had not been the best few days on the whole. The persistent rain had put a dampener on the usually exuberant spirits of the kids, making each task all the harder to ‘persuade’ them to do. If it had been anyone else but Hoot leading the trip the kids would most likely have refused to leave their tents for the entire time. As it was he was the scariest mother-fucking Scout leader around. Kids always did what he said. Not everything had gone according to plan mind you. Parkes had successfully sprained his wrist after tripping over an ill placed guide-wire (though the kid insisted it was broken to his overwrought parents) …most likely getting me back for picking on him…little shit… and Johnstone had managed to loose his i-Pod somewhere on the site, resulting in many tears and another set of irate parents; although they were angry at the kid rather than Hoot.

Hoot gently moved the sponge lower, cleaning his taught abs, thighs and softening cock; bubbles leaving a trail down glistening skin. Throwing his head back Hoot let the spray hit his face; the gentle rhythm of the water soothing him. All he’d wanted to do was go home and spend the evening with Todd alone…fucking him senseless. He’d never admit it to him, but he’d really missed his lover, even if it had only been one night apart. But instead he’d simply managed to make a complete ass out of himself in front of the in-laws. Shit. They probably think I’m some kind of pervert….hold it! In-laws? Todds’ parents. Mr and Mrs Blackburn. Bill and…er…fuck…That’s what I meant. Stepping out of the shower he quickly towelled himself dry, throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Taking a deep breath he headed back out into the hall way…towards the lions den.

Todd smiled nervously at him as he sat down next to him on the sofa, careful to try and appear less threatening than usual; a difficult task when he was nearly twice the size of the young man next to him. He smiled at the couple opposite him. Bill was a fairly large man in his 50's. He looked like he had once had a fairly muscular physique, but time and fast food had softened his body and left him with the inevitable middle aged bulge. Todd had once told him that his father worked in construction…though Hoot doubted his size wasn’t chemically assisted in some way. His greying hair was gradually receding; a trait Hoot really hoped Todd hadn’t inherited. Looking at his parents though it was clear to see Todd had taken after his mother. She was slight in size, with a head of long, curly brunette hair; a perfect frame for her large brown eyes currently surveying Hoot with some trepidation. And fuck if I still can’t remember her name.

‘So Hoot. Todd tells me you’re a Scout leader?’ Hoot discreetly took hold of Todds’ hand, cradling it in his lap.

‘Yes sir. Have been for about 6 months now.’ Shit! Don’t stop talking! ‘ errr..’

‘He’s really good at it. All the kids love him, as do most of the parents. You’d just got back from a camping trip today hadn’t you? Stepped up at the last minute as the other leader…Henry wasn’t it?...well, Henry called in sick…’ Hoot tried to pay attention to the younger man as he exalted his virtues to his parents. He watched him excitedly gesture one handed, the other sill clasped between Hoots own lending silent support. Why this bright, beautiful, enthusiastic young man had chosen to be with him Hoot never understood; but he thanked whatever Gods everyday that he had. Forgetting for a moment the reason for his nerves, he lifted Todds’ captured hand to his lips, laying a gentle kiss across the knuckles, smiling at the sweet look sent his way. Hoot couldn’t fail to notice that Todds’ mother..what the fuck is her name!..appeared touched by the instinctive gesture and now seemed more at ease than she had earlier.

‘This is the camping trip with the twelve year olds that made you horny right?’ What ever calm Hoot had achieved fled the building as Bills’ steely gaze caught his.

‘Errr…’

‘Dad! You know that wasn’t what he meant! For fucks sake! He wasn’t horny over the kids; he was horny over not fuc….errr…I mean we haven’t …um…well obviously we have but….shit’. Hoot had never seen Todd turn that particular shade of red before. Laughter filled the room diverting Hoots attention back to Bill who was currently the living epitome of a belly laugh. The man had also turned an alarming shade of red; prompting Hoot to mentally run over CPR in his head….just in case.

The next hour actually past fairly pleasantly. Pleasant as Todds’ fumble seemed to have acted as an ice breaker and as it also meant they would soon be leaving. Hoot tried not to appear too much like a happy puppy when Bill announced they should probably head off, but from the smirk Bill gave him his metaphysical tail must have been furiously wagging. Shaking hand with Todds’ old man and giving what’s-her-name a hug he closed the door behind them before pulling Todd hastily towards the bedroom.

‘I am so sorry Hoot! I thought they’d be gone before you got back but dad kept stalling. Said he wanted to meet the man I’d been living with for the past year.’ Todd quickly shed his clothes and kicked them into the corner before wrapping his arms round an equally nude Hoot. Standing on his toes he gave him a gentle kiss, lips slowly moving against each other.

Hoot ran his hands through Todds’ hair, grieving for the curls recently shorn off. Todd had decided it had grown far too long for his liking, resulting in the shorter style he currently sported.

‘That’s ok baby. I’m just happy I have you to myself now.’ Hoot started to plant small kisses down the side of Todds’ face, trailing down his neck to his shoulders. Todd shuddered as he began to tenderly suck at the curve where neck met shoulder; his body humming in anticipation as the sensitive spot was gently loved. Shifting he tilted his head so his lips once again met Hoots. He groaned and leaned into the ex-delta, their tongues lightly dancing as they met. Without parting Hoot manoeuvred them both onto the bed, his hands caressing Todds’ back. Breaking contact he slowly pushed Todd down till he was lying on his back before covering the lithe body with his own; lips once again meeting in ardent worship.

Feeling Todd push against him from below, Hoot let him reverse their positions until Todd was straddling Hoots waist. Leaning forward Todd began to nip at one of the small hardened buds, tweaking the other between his finger tips. Hoots’ hitched breathing turned into a gasp as Todd began to rock, Hoots’ cock now rubbing in the channel between Todds’ buttocks. Grabbing Todd around the waist he began to thrust in time, the friction maddening yet oh so very needed.

He opened his legs as Todd slithered backwards down his body, eyes never leaving his own. Once settled between the spread thighs Todd began to slowly lick the area around Hoots’ cock, careful not to touch the straining member. Hoot desperately tried to maintain control as Todds slender hands began to massage his balls, control shattered when he was suddenly devoured in one swoop.

‘Fuck!’ Crying out Hoot arched off the bed, his breathing haggard as the warm, wet alcove of Todds mouth began to move up and down, tongue playfully lapping around the weeping head.

Fuck that mouth is talented! God, if fucking Bill and what’s-her-face hadn’t turned up we could have been doing this for hours already!.........What is her fucking name! Julie…. Jerry…Jess…Jess! Jess! That’s it! Hoot groaned as he felt Todd suddenly still before releasing his throbbing cock from his mouth.

‘What did you just say?’ Oh Fuck! Did I say that out loud?

‘Nothing’

‘Yes you did. You said Jess that’s it!’ Todd sat back on his haunches, inadvertently displaying his swollen penis. Hoots mouth ran dry as he tried to ignore the treat laid before him. Pushing himself up on his elbows he put on his ‘I’m a Delta – you will obey’ face and held Todds gaze.

‘I said Yes! Yes that’s it.’ One look at his face showed Todd wasn’t buying it.

‘No. You said Jess. I definitely heard the ‘J’…Jess. OH MY GOD! Were you thinking about my mother! You were fucking thinking about my mother while I sucked you off! You fucker!’ Realising this was quickly spiralling dangerously out of control Hoot quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed hold of Todd before he could make his escape. Todd didn’t try to struggle but simply waited for some form of explanation he knew was forthcoming.

‘I wasn’t thinking about your mother. Wait! Ok, I was…but not like that!’ Todd almost laughed at the fleeting look of disgust that crossed Hoots face….almost.

‘Look, ok..well…I couldn’t remember her fucking name alright.’

‘What?’

‘Her name. Couldn’t remember it all fucking night then boom!... I only ever think of you baby, whether your sucking me off at the time or not. I swear.’ Relief flooded through Hoot as Todd smiled at him before stepping into his embrace. Fucking close one…. As Todd pressed against him he was reminded of the aching heat between his legs, crying for attention. Pulling back he kissed Todd on the forehead before motioning towards the rumpled bed.

‘Shall we?’ Moving his hand to cup Todds’ erection he was annoyed to discover it had…deflated…‘What the fuck?’

He was even more annoyed when Todd shook his head in a negative.

‘I’m sorry Hoot. I really don’t think I can right now.’Oh please, what ever Gods are listening, don’t do this to me!

‘Sure you can baby. We just need to get you started again. It won’t take long.’Smooth. Not at all desperate… Hoot started to rub his hand along the softened cock, dismayed when Todd didn’t seem to find it at all arousing.

‘I don’t think I can. Not tonight anyway. No Hoot! Look, just leave it… Why? Well the problem is now I can’t stop thinking about my mom.’ Hoot stood there slack-jawed as Todd wondered off into the bathroom…something about having a bath. One second he was about to give Todd the fucking of a life time, the next he was stood alone with only his hand for company.

‘Fucking in-laws’.


End file.
